Wedding Sweets
by MelWil
Summary: Snape is confronted with things he thought lost long ago


**Title: Wedding Sweets  
Author: MelWil  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, just like to play.  
Feedback: lovely - lina_wilson@hotmail.com  
Summary: Lucius sends wedding photos with love.**

~*~

"Don't they make the most delightful couple? Can't wait to see their child. There'll be one soon, of course. Potters always procreate now, and think about it later."

Lucius' handwriting rushed across the heavy parchment, bold strokes making a clear point - a stab in the direction of Severus. 

He lifted the parchment with shaking hands, half aware of the newspaper clipping that lay beneath. It was the article of his nightmares, a piece of writing that had haunted him for months, that said everything that he didn't want to hear.

The wedding of James Potter had made the third page of the Daily Prophet, complete with a set of photographs and two eyewitness reports. Potter was big news these days; popular and likable, the last member of an illustrious, famous family. He could have played professional Quidditch, they said, if he'd ever had the inclination. He was rich as well, they whispered behind their hands.

And his bride . . .

Severus stumbled into the kitchen, squinting in the dim light. He kicked an empty Firewhiskey bottle across the tiny room, appreciating the tinkle of glass, as it smashed against the bottom of cupboard doors.

He stared at the photos. She hadn't changed much: she was just a little older now, and her hair was shorter than he remembered - but her mouth was still the same, and her eyes . . .

He poured himself a glass of water and sat on the rickety kitchen chair, remembering Lily's eyes.

The last time he saw her, her eyes had been filled with fear and tears. He had arrived on the doorway of her tiny flat, waking her at two in the morning and demanding to come inside. He was gaunt and hungry and his talk was stilted and uneven. He told her that he was a dangerous man, that it would be in her best interests to keep away from men like him. She had argued with him, told him that he was being trying and childish. She tried to make him some food.

He raised his hand against her.

She muffled a scream and moved backwards into a corner. He pulled his robes close to him and ran out the door.

And now, there she was, on page three of the Daily Prophet. And her eyes were shining with joy.

Lucius knew how much the wedding would hurt him. He would remember, with vivid detail, coming across Severus and his young Gryffindor lover.

"You're playing with fire, Severus." Lucius had smirked. "There are a lot of people who would be very interested in this development."

Severus heard Malfoy's voice, so mocking and hurtful, as clear as if they had spoken hours earlier. It was jarring, and Severus could feel a strong headache coming on. He picked up his now empty water glass and flung it at the wall above the sink.

"If that temper persists, Mr Snape, you may wish to invest in reparable glass."

Severus spun around to the door, surprised to see Albus Dumbledore calmly cleaning his glasses. "Professor?"

"If I remember correctly," Dumbledore pulled out a sweet and popped it in his mouth, "you were never much good at Charms. Potions were more your thing."

"Do you think?" Severus had barely left the Potions dungeons during his time at school. He had suffered through his other classes in the best way possible.

"I have sources who tell me that you are pulling away from Voldemort." Dumbledore sat at the table.

Severus winced. Officially he was still a Death Eater. The mark on his arm still burnt and most of the time he answered to his Master's beckoning. Unofficially, he was disappearing into oblivion, hoping for a time when he could simply fade away from the magical world. "Did you attend Potter's wedding?" He asked, his voice slurring over his adversaries name. "I hear it was quite an event. It would have been fun to be there."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "You told me that you were leaving Voldemort, Severus. Are you prepared to stand by that resolution?" 

Severus crossed his arms and leant back on the back legs of his chair. "Yes," he said finally.

"Then stop running away and join us." Dumbledore urged. "We operate as a group, separate from the Ministry. We'll be the best equipped to protect you from the inevitable trials."

"What if I don't want to join you? What if I just want to disappear?"

Dumbledore passed a flavoured toffee across the table as the front legs of Severus' chair returned to the ground. "Voldemort would be able to make you disappear quicker than we can."

"I'll think about it." Severus unwrapped the Muggle sweet and contemplated it. "I'll let you know within a week."

"Very well." Dumbledore nodded and moved towards the door. "Oh yes, Mr Snape, I almost forgot. Lily Potter asked me to pass on her greetings."


End file.
